


Кладбище у моря

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Кирхайс умер во время покушения, но Райнхард не смог отпустить друга в могилу и приказал своему некроманту его поднять. И все бы ничего, и адмиралы смирились с тем, что от Кирхайса иногда тянет разложением... но Райнхард все больше и больше тянется к миру мертвых, и его надо оттуда вытаскивать.
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Neidhardt Müller
Kudos: 7





	Кладбище у моря

**Author's Note:**

> название фика - отсылка к стихотворению Поля Валери "Кладбище моря"
> 
> Да! Ты, о море, – бред, лишённый меры,  
> Хитон дырявый на спине пантеры,  
> Весь в идолах солнцеподобных звёзд, –  
> Мятеж, молчаньем налитой до края,  
> Сверхгидра, что пьянеет, пожирая  
> Свой собственный, свой ярко-синий хвост.
> 
> Автор фика робко надеется, что в этот раз ярко-синяя гидра обойдется без пьянства и без мятежа.

— Он опять это сделал, — Миттермайер раздраженно отстегнул плащ, швырнул его в сторону и развалился на диване.  
— И что с того? — Оскар лениво потянулся в кресле. Он уже давно привык, что если друг заходит, то не утруждает себя приличиями. С другой стороны, в этой непосредственности была своя прелесть.  
Сощурив правый глаз, Оскар посмотрел на Миттермайера поверх бокала. Предлагать выпить было излишним. Миттермайер и так прекрасно знал, где найти вино для себя. Еще он не прелестная девица, чтобы за ней ухаживать, подливая "еще чуть-чуть".  
— Он делает это раз в месяц. Раньше не чаще раза в квартал.  
— Задач стало больше, будущему императору нужен дружеский совет. Или тебя настораживают его решения? — это была определенно издевка, Оскар не стал и пытаться подсластить ее.  
— Нет, я не сомневаюсь в решениях герцога. Я сомневаюсь в том, что могу нормально соображать, когда Он стоит рядом.  
На это Оскару возразить было нечего.

Конечно, когда Оберштайн еще только пришел на службу к Райнхарду фон Лоэнграмму, все знали, что он некромант. Отсутствие глазных яблок списали на ритуальную жертву, неподвижное, невыразительное лицо — на издержки профессии. Не самая жизнеутверждающая работа, но кто-то же должен работать с мертвыми, когда речь идет о войне.  
Оскар вот любил океаны и по праву считал себя мастером течений. Миттермайер — Волк Бури — тоже не зря получил свое прозвище. Лоэнграмм умел влюблять в себя и вести за собой на смерть — бесценное качество для маршала. А Кирхайс больше походил на ровное гудение пламени. И пока оно, прирученное, пылало в камине, то все было отлично, но на свободе... Впрочем до расцвета Кирхайс не дожил. Пара гасящих способности амулетов — и весь цвет имперского флота оказался буквально парализован во время покушения. Только Кирхайс ценой собственной жизни смог спасти Лоэнграмма.  
Видимо в момент смерти, между ними образовалась особая связь, которая помогала, по мере необходимости, приводить труп Кирхайса в чувство с относительно сохранным интеллектом и привлекать к государственным делам в условно приличном виде. Адмиралы, как девки на базаре, судачили о том, что в медальоне Лоэнграмм носил “ключ” к мертвому другу. Они частенько проводили вечера вместе, Лоэнграмм даровал Кирхайсу статус советника и призывал на совещания, а адмиралы привыкли носить с собой ароматические масла. Иногда Оберштайну не удавалось справиться с запахом разложения, и от Кирхайса заметно пованивало.  
В любом случае Не Мертвый Кирхайс стал будто еще выше и еще массивнее. Доброжелательная улыбка больше не появлялась на его лице, и он обводил адмиралов взглядом белесых глаз.  
Лоэнграмма это не смущало совершенно, поэтому не смущало и Оскара, но все же каждое воскрешение отбирало у Оберштайна кучу времени и сил. Он становился раздражительным, нетерпимым и требовательным до капризности. За это Оберштайна и не любили. Учитывая, что Оскар работал с ним непосредственно, то плохое настроение частенько приходилось отражать именно ему, но он просто считал, что придворному некроманту надо больше спать и, желательно, не на работе. Понятно, что для служителей этой, одной из древнейших профессий, шутка "в гробу выспишься" была профессиональной и не смешной.

Посмотрев на Волка Бури через кровавую пелену вина, Оскар тяжело вздохнул. С одной стороны, ему было бы обидно быть для Лоэнграмма только инструментом. А с другой стороны, вот так умрешь в бою, а тебя все равно будут будут пробуждать раз в несколько недель. Даже быть мертвым спокойно не выйдет. Причем еще не факт, что этим будет заниматься такой профессионал как Оберштайн. Что если доверят работу недоучке?  
Оскар поморщился, представив, как он встает со смертного одра, только не весь, а некоторые части тела остаются сиротливо лежать на покрывале. Зрелище было омерзительным до тошноты.

***

Приемная была большой. Там помещались несколько шкафов с книгами, бар как олицетворение генштаба в целом, огромный аквариум с морской водой, как символ адмирала Океанов, барометр, как символ адмирала Ветров, и труп — дань мастерству адмирала Мертвых и неброское напоминание солдатской заповеди “сдохни, но сделай”. Надо всем этим пока висело старое знамя, но скоро его заменит крылатый лев — олицетворение новой династии.

Кирхайс стоял в углу комнаты и молча поворачивал голову на звук шагов. Оскар метался по приемной, надеясь на аудиенцию с Лоэнграммом, причем, желательно, с глазу на глаз. Без свидетелей. Хотелось поговорить с будущим императором если не о его свадьбе и наследниках, то хотя бы о коронации. Трупам у трона было не место.  
Одно дело, когда это малые совещания в “семейном” кругу, другое дело — трансляция на всю галактику. Достаточно некроманта в полном облачении, чтобы произвести впечатление на восторженных барышень. Демонстрировать всем результаты его трудов не обязательно. В центре внимания должен быть император, а не тело его друга детства.

Оскар подошел вплотную к немертвому и заглянул в лицо. Ни радужки, ни зрачка — звезды в его глазах сменились млечным путем.  
— Вам нет покоя, Кирхайс.  
Кирхайс, естественно, промолчал. Он вообще если и говорил, то с Лоэнграммом.  
— Райнхард никогда не забудет вас, если вы все время будете рядом. Он должен идти вперед по звездной дороге и показывать путь всем нам, но вы тянете его к мертвым. Живому не место среди мертвых, а мертвому среди живых.  
Оберштайн бы с этим утверждением, безусловно, поспорил. Но все же труп Кирхайса перешел границы разумного и кто-то должен был ему об этом сказать. Потому что если Кирхайс поймет, насколько неприятно складывается ситуация, то сможет повлиять на Лоэнграмма.  
Дело было даже не в номере два! Оскар не ревновал. Но некроманты поднимали людей один-два раза за смерть, а не раз в неделю.  
Кирхайс с шумом втянул воздух, а потом сделал резкий выпад головой вперед. Оскар едва успел отскочить.  
— Офицер. Вкусно, — с видимым разочарованием от неудавшейся атаки просипел Кирхайс.  
Зубы у него были мелкие и острые.

Оскар быстро перебрал в уме офицеров, пропавших не вспомнил и пришел к выводу, что его немертвое превосходительство изволит шутить.  
Из за рывка позвонки в шее сместились, и Кирхайс стал похож на удивленную собаку. Огромную собаку. Собаку, которая не прочь подзакусить зазевавшимся путником.  
Сглотнув, Оскар отодвинулся еще на пару шагов назад. Господин советник оставил его позорное отступление, больше напоминающее бегство, без внимания.

Дверь открылась, и в приемную вышел Оберштайн в сопровождении секретаря. Хильдегарде улыбнулась:  
— Вам придется еще подождать, ваше превосходительство адмирал Ройенталь. Его превосходительство освободится не ранее, чем через полчаса, — с сочувствием в голосе сказала она.  
— Я подожду, — кивнул Оскар. Он никуда не торопился.  
Хильдегарде вышла, а Оберштайн посмотрел на творение рук своих и явно остался недоволен результатом.  
— Ты опять начинаешь, — укоризненно сказал он и начал совершать сложные пассы сначала вокруг шеи, потом спускался все ниже и ниже, пока, наконец, не дошел до щиколоток.  
Кирхайс засветился приятным зеленоватым свечением и посвежел на глазах. Оберштайн же наоборот, осунулся еще больше.  
— Можешь идти. Он ждет тебя.

Господин советник ушел ровным строевым шагом, а Оберштайн тяжело привалился к стене. Его немного трясло.  
Перед тем, как подойти, Оскар посмотрел на него через “призму”. В конце концов всех офицеров учили оценивать состояние соратников. Оберштайна стоило бы отправить в госпиталь недели эдак на четыре, а то и вовсе комиссовать по состоянию здоровья. Аура — рваная, с облохматившимися краями. Резерв — где пусто, а где густо. С таким трудно работать. Явно он возобновлялся, но отлежаться не успевал. Так бывало если злоупотреблять стимуляторами. Ведь других некромантов такого же уровня не было не только в имперском флоте, но и, скорее всего, во всем мире.

— Если я предложу вам взять отпуск, то вы отправите меня штурмовать Хайнессен. Я правильно понимаю?  
Оберштайну было лень открывать рот, поэтому он просто кивнул, а потом все же выпрямился.  
— Я занимаюсь течениями, водой и всем тем, что связано с океанами, — начал было Оскар, но его прервали.  
— Я заметил, Ройенталь. Избавьте меня от изложения вашей краткой биографии.  
Оскар вдохнул, выдохнул, напомнил себе про ценность человеческой жизни, особенно, если рядом бродит неупокоенный адмирал Пламени, и продолжил:  
— Есть способ выравнивания ресурса. Он не станет больше, но работать будет легче. Он станет однороднее. Я могу это сделать, — Оскар кивнул в сторону аквариума с морской водой.  
Оберштайн замер, а потом снова устало оперся на стену. Казалось, что он едва стоит на ногах.  
— Приступайте, — согласие было явно жестом отчаяния. — Мне еще класть его обратно сегодня. Я надеюсь.  
— Для этого надо будет погрузиться в кокон из воды и расслабиться. Я никогда еще не делал это на ком-то, только на себе, поэтому я тоже буду внутри. Проще отслеживать состояние.  
Оберштайн нехотя подошел на расстоянии ладони. Если бы он был эмоциональнее сухого льда, то Оскар бы решил, что тот сомневается не только в талантах адмирала Океанов, но и в его умственных способностях. Маги разных стихий редко общались между собой. Чем старше и опытнее они становились, тем сложнее было признать мастерство другого. Каждый из них был и горд и жаден. Или дело было в том, что сила, которую собрали из мира и отточили до совершенства не терпела конкуренции? Вода, огонь, земля, жизнь и смерть существовали бок о бок, но протекая через мага, отталкивали друг друга.  
Так или иначе, но высшие маги разных стихий недолюбливали друг друга, не доверяли друг другу и делали все, чтобы не допустить слияния энергий.  
Именно поэтому им был нужен лидер, который, как обратная призма, собирал цвета в единый луч.  
Оскар усмехнулся про себя. Может быть все эти истории были чушью, которую он придумал сам для себя, чтобы объяснить, почему он так не любит других адмиралов?

Воды в аквариуме было достаточно, чтобы оплести их со всех сторон. Оберштайн посмотрел себе под ноги и напрягся.  
— Все хорошо, — голос Оскара звучал гулко, не выходя за пределы кокона. Мир исказился и стал зеленоватым. — Мы со всех сторон окружены текущей водой. Будет немного щекотно, но тепло. Расслабьтесь и дайте воде нормализовать вас.  
Оскар начал потихоньку отклоняться назад, чтобы лечь. Привычное движение, которое вдвоем было сделать не так-то и просто.

Оберштайн не был тяжелым, лежать с ним оказалось удобно. Оскар размеренно дышал, чувствуя, как вода лечит и его. Оберштайн — Оскар не сразу это понял — заснул через несколько вдохов. Вода струилась вокруг, преломляя свет, а Оскар смотрел сквозь нее. Он ощущал — телом: дыхание, опаляющее шею, тяжесть руки на груди, легкое жжение от прикосновения пальцев. Еще было щекотно там, где соприкасались волосы, и от этого особенно уютно.

Все маги эгоисты и думают только о себе. Мастера прошлого были правы, говоря, что не стоит заниматься выравниванием ауры вдвоем. Оскар чувствовал, как часть его резерва водой утекает туда, где он был нужнее. Наверное, у Оберштайна потом будет немного кружиться голова — справиться с чужой силой всегда непросто, но это все же лучше, чем так, как сейчас.  
Наверное так чувствовали себя доноры, отдавая кровь. У Оскара в теле была пустота и легкость. Ему тоже придется несколько дней восстанавливаться, но если это не благо империи, то что?

Когда резервы выровнялись, Оскар с сожалением сверился с внутренними часами. Прошло около двадцати минут, а значит скоро Лоэнграмм будет готов его принять.  
Оскар осторожно выпрямился, и, придерживая Оберштайна, размотал кокон обратно в аквариум.  
Оберштайн еще некоторое время спал стоя, потом пробудился.  
— Я должен поблагодарить? — ровно спросил он.  
— Это совершенно не обязательно, — Оскар улыбнулся довольно искренне.  
Ему не нужны были благодарности — он бы согласился на поцелуй.  
Наверное все дело было в чужой силе, которая так или иначе проникла в его суть. Судя по тому, что Оберштайн не стал вырываться или скидывать с себя руку, он тоже был бы не против закрепить это единение физически, но Оскар первым сделал шаг назад.  
Не стоило пользоваться чужой слабостью для достижения корыстных целей. Тем более, что тогда он точно пропустит встречу с Лоэнграммом, а Оскар не привык бросать дела на полпути.

***

Море давало силу, власть, пьянящую полноту бытия. Только погружаясь в воду, Оскар чувствовал, как течения ласкают его, как протекают сквозь него, щедро делясь памятью и знаниями. Именно в море Оскар становился одним целым с мировым океаном и со всей галактикой. Он был одновременно и ее частицей, и всей ей разом.

Необходимое очищение водой после резкого, злого разговора.  
Райнхард был в ярости. Он не давал вставить и слова. Разразился долгой отповедью по поводу того, что не собирается жениться. Предлагать упокоить Кирхайса Ройенталь не стал. Было опасно. Казалось, что между живым и мертвым, Райнхард, не колеблясь, выберет мертвого. Поэтому Оскар отступил до самого края воды, и там думал. Смотрел за разноцветными рыбками, ощущал течения и соль. Любовался солнцем через толщу волн. Он вспоминал кто из адмиралов смог бы подойти близко? Кто смог бы рискнуть обнять Лоэнграмма. Кому тот доверил бы свою защиту.  
Один слишком яростный, другой слишком спокойный, и все бесконечно старые, кроме, разве что, Мюллера.

Море баюкало Оскара, пока он думал о самом младшем адмирале, который был ранен не раз и не два. И который, как и все они, был безответно влюблен.  
Море же вынесло Оскара на пляж, к человеку.  
Оберштайн лежал на спине, смотря в небо пустым холодным взглядом. Было даже забавно, что когда вода отступила, Оскар понял, что нависает ровно сверху и Оберштайн, вместо неба, смотрит в его глаза. Черный, как самая глубокая впадина, и голубой, как отмель теплого южного моря.  
В Оскаре не было ничего от неба, но Оберштайн не оттолкнул его.  
Вода бурлила вокруг, оседая пеной на разноцветных камнях пляжа.  
— В океане много жизни, — медленно проговорил Оберштайн, — а значит много и смерти. Он древнее, чем люди.  
Оскар не ответил. В этом не было необходимости, хотя он обязательно спросит об рассказать в следующий раз. Почему они не встречались на берегу раньше, если Оберштайн тоже мог черпать из океана силу, пусть другую, чуждую Оскару? Мрачную и безжалостную в своей красоте.  
— Вас пытался убить кто-то из близких, — Оберштайн поднял руку и коснулся первой метки на груди Оскара. — Вторая?  
— Это моя клятва Райнхарду. Я могу пойти против него только ценой собственной жизни, — прикосновение было горячим. Оберштайн откровенно ласкал метки пальцами, повторяя их черный прихотливый изгиб. — Вы не спросите о третьей? Она появилась недавно.  
— Я должен извиниться за нее, — по голосу Оберштайна было не ясно шутил он или действительно сожалел. — Когда вы умрете, то никто не сможет оживить вас.  
— Это щедрый подарок.  
Оскар опустился ниже и позволил воде укрыть их с головой.  
Поцеловал начала в бровь — так было проще — потом в скулу, в самый уголок губ. Казалось, что если они поцелуются по-настоящему, то произойдет что-то более невозвратное, чем обмен силой. То, что изменит из обоих, свяжет их под покровом мертво-живой воды.  
Таинство, больше походившее на ритуал. Череда вздохов, прикосновений, поцелуев, вычерчивающих ритм. Оскар восхищался, выражая себя долгими изучающими прикосновениями. Сейчас он — обладал, он вел за собой в этом извечном танце тепла, света и влаги. Это подчиняясь ему, на виске Оберштайна выступила капелька пота и скатилась вниз. Волшебство дарить удовольствие стало источником силы.  
Он знал, что становится водой, набегающей на берег. Чувствовал, как погружается глубже, теряя себя в бесконечности взгляда. Хотелось двигаться медленнее, слившись ритмом с отливами и приливами, но человеческое тело требовало другого. И Оскар подчинился ему. Оберштайн низко, гортанно застонал, подаваясь вперед, стоило положить руку ему на член.

Когда вода схлынула, то соль оставила след на теле.  
Оскар не знал, что случится дальше. Было только настоящее, в котором они замерли, касаясь губами, а чужая ладонь слова легла на грудь. Может быть, заснув, Оберштайн наградит его новой меткой, но пока они не спали.  
Оскар разорвал поцелуй, повернулся на спину, чтобы лечь рядом, и отгородился водой от еще светлого неба. Повинуясь его прихоти, по куполу проплыла рыбка. Она смотрела на них, равнодушно шевеля плавниками, запертая силой течения.  
— Вы позвали ее? — спросил Оберштайн.  
— Нет, я не умею звать живых, могу только направить. Но ее можно потрогать.  
Завороженный Оскар смотрел, как Оберштайн поднял руку и, едва погрузив пальцы в воду, коснулся искрящегося чешуйчатого бока.  
Оскар не сразу заметил, как появилась вторая рыбка, вернее ее скелет. Она доверчиво ткнулась в подставленную Оскаром ладонь, а потом вильнула хвостом.  
— А ваша собака тоже?.. — спросил Оскар, не в силах отвести взгляд от прихотливого узора костей.  
— Нет, она живая. Мне нравится живое. Живые красивые.  
Мертвая рыбка отпрянула, когда Оскар попытался ее схватить, а потом снова подплыла поближе.  
Ничего не значащий разговор о пустяках. Оскар не будет спрашивать, когда у Оберштайна появился первый мертвый друг, который также ластился и играл с ним, как скелет рыбки. И не будет рассказывать сам, как заплывал в море так далеко, чтобы не вернуться. Только океан знал, когда его надо отнести его на берег.  
“Я хочу заснуть, чувствуя, как вы дышите рядом”, — не скажешь.  
“Я хочу проснуться, чтобы ты был рядом”, — не стоит и молчать.  
Оскар бы нашел кладбище у моря, чтобы поставить дом. Чтобы ветер распахивал окна и трепал листья каштана во дворе. Чтобы вечером собака лаяла на приходящих в сад белок, чтобы океан протягивал руку, рассказывая свои истории вечной жизни и вечной же смерти.  
— Вы познакомите нас? — Оскар отпустил свою рыбку, а следом за ней уплыла и рыбка-скелетик.  
— Вы не понравитесь ей.  
— Это же девочка. Значит понравлюсь.  
Прикосновение к собственному телу было приятнее, чем прикосновение к воде, хотя Оскар и раньше чувствовал каждое движение пальцев.

***

Меньше всего Нейдхард Мюллер ожидал, что его дом почтит визитом сам адмирал Океанов Оскар фон Ройенталь. Понятно, что он вряд ли пришел проверять его на верность — Мюллер не давал поводов сомневаться в своей преданности еще-не-кайзеру, но с причиной Ройенталь тянул.  
Он вальяжно развалился в кресле, милостиво кивнул на предложение выпить вина и молча цедил единственный бокал не менее получаса.  
Это не было оскорблением или попыткой указать младшему по званию его место. Мюллер решил не злиться на этого гостя — все же царственность, подобающая императору, была врожденной чертой Ройенталя. Наверное в глубине души он даже нервничал и не мог подобрать слов. Поэтому Мюллер утешил себя этой мыслью и решил не торопить события. Конечно, у него были определенные планы на вечер, но без пяти минут маршалам не отказывают, и их прихотям стоит потакать.  
Предложенное вино не вызвало ни малейшей реакции — и Мюллер не мог понять, дело ли в том, что оно было среднего качества, или просто Ройенталь был слишком погружен в свои тревоги.  
Они были разными — ненавидящий старую знать фон Ройенталь и мальчик из простой семьи служащих. Отличие было слабо уловимым, просто Ройенталь нес себя с достоинством, подобающим повелителю если не всего мира, то его половины, а Мюллер мог ловко пользоваться ножом и вилкой, если их было не больше трех.  
Когда Ройенталь потянулся, чтобы обновить вино им обоим, Мюллер был готов провалиться хотя бы сквозь пол, а лучше всего сквозь землю. Впрочем, это был скорее жест человека, который чувствовал себя хозяином в доме, чем оскорбление.

— Скажите, Мюллер, вы же Щит, не так ли?  
Мюллер кивнул, стараясь не смотреть Ройенталю в глаза.  
— А значит должны защищать его, — Ройенталь говорил медленно, будто сомневался в мыслительных способностях собеседника.  
— Вы тоже защищаете его, ваше превосходительство, — Нейдхард старался говорить уверенно и ровно. — Мы просто делаем это по-разному.  
— Безусловно, — вероятно устав от попыток поймать взгляд собеседника, Ройенталь откинулся на кресле и начал изучать потолок. — Герцегу Лоэнграмму требуется защита, Мюллер. И на этот раз задача не из простых. Вы готовы принять вызов?  
— Только если ваше предложение не граничит с изменой.  
Мюллеру перестали нравится и тон и тема разговора.  
Ройенталь тихо рассмеялся, а потом выпрямился — собранный и готовый к битве.  
— Можно сказать и так. Его нужно защитить от памяти. Зигфрид Кирхайс мертв, но наш главком отказывается это признавать. Если так пойдет и дальше, то он уйдет в могилу вслед за другом. И я, как его адмирал, не могу этого допустить, но я стар и широко известен мерзким характером. — Ройенталь натянуто рассмеялся собственной шутке. — Я не гожусь. Вы моложе, спокойнее.  
— Вы предлагаете мне стать вторым Кирхайсом? — Мюллер сделал большой глоток вина.  
— Это невозможно. Я хочу, чтобы вы стали близким другом Его Величеству. Защитили его от прошлого, от горя потери. Если вы ждали момента, когда вы сможете подойти к нему и обнять, то заканчивайте ждать и начинайте действовать.  
— Это приказ?  
— Я не отдаю приказы вам, Мюллер. Это обещание, что если вы потерпите неудачу, то я постараюсь защитить вас в суде.  
— Вы думаете, что будет суд?  
Ройенталь поднялся, покрутил в руках бокал и поставил его на стол.  
— Я не знаю. От Лоэнграмма можно ожидать чего угодно. Я должен кем-то рискнуть.  
— Например мной? — Мюллер поднялся следом.  
— Если умереть в битве, то уж лучше в такой, не правда ли? — Ройенталь, не прощаясь, двинулся к входной двери, но потом замер. — Я попробовал сблизиться с ним, но не преуспел. Вы много раз были ранены, но все еще живы. Возможно госпожа удача будет сопутствовать вам.  
— Если я откажусь?  
— То своими руками отдадите его в руки другого или другой, — Ройенталь развернулся так, чтобы можно было в деталях рассмотреть его усмешку, и вышел.

Дико хотелось напиться, но Мюллер позволил себе только допить оставленный на столе бокал.  
Уши горели, похожие на эскиз нового имперского знамени. Неужели его восторженные взгляды настолько понятны всем? Или просто опытный любовник Ройенталь разглядел влюбенность, которую Мюллер всеми силами пытался скрыть от всего мира и, конечно, в первую очередь от немертвого Зигфрида Кирхайс? Мысль вступить с ним в борьбу за право на сердце и душу Райнхарда пугала до дрожи, но адмирал Ройенталь всегда был отличным стратегом. И он был прав — действовать надо сейчас.

***

“Ты думаешь, у него получится?”  
Вопрос тревожным колоколом звенел в ушах.  
Вроде бы Нейдхард Мюллер стал больше времени проводить с Райнхардом — объяснялось это приготовлениями к церемонии — но сейчас по правую руку от Оскара стояли Пауль фон Оберштайн и Зигфрид Кирхайс. Конечно то, что немертвый адмирал не охранял трон, было уже успехом, но и то, что он был в первом ряду адмиралов Оскару все равно не нравилось. Еще меньше ему нравились мешки под глазами начальника штаба, будущего военного министра и по совместительству дежурного некроманта. Выглядел Оберштайн краше в гроб кладут, как точно заметил даже недолюбливающий его Миттермайер.  
Мюллер вышел прямо перед почти-императором и глубоко поклонился ему перед тем, как занять свое место среди равных.

На мгновение для Оскара все перестало существовать. Центром и сутью его вселенной стал юноша в тяжелой горностаевой мантии. Он смотрел на своих адмиралов, на гражданских и видел в них отражение принадлежащего ему мира. Оскар был частью этого мира миром только для того, чтобы он тоже мог принадлежать весь, без остатка. Он принес молодому господину все океаны, все хитросплетения подводных течений только для того, чтобы тот мог владеть ими. Упоительное мгновение единения. Картинка в учебнике истории, которая пошла трещинами, стоило Оскару почувствовать вздох человека рядом.  
Океаны вернулись в берега, неподвластные людям, и смерть желала вернуть одолженное у нее тело себе.  
— Это будет короткая церемония, — сказал Оскар, не поворачивая головы.  
Краем глаза он увидел ответный кивок.  
Рассмотреть толком не получилось, но Оскару показалось, что Оберштайн побледнел еще больше.  
Поборов страх, Оскар все же коснулся пальцами его руки. Это не было рукопожатием, которые неизбежно привлекло бы внимание. Просто они стояли достаточно близко.  
Оскар едва не охнул от того, как его сила потекла в человека рядом, как в пустой сосуд. Его не опустошило за секунды без остатка только от того, что Оберштайн контролировал поток. Ведь Оскар, не подумав, открыл канал целиком. Как Райнхард надел корону, он уже не видел. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы медленно, по каплям, подпитывать человека рядом.  
Когда Райнхард покинул тронный зал, Кирхайс двинулся за ним. Оберштайн, конечно, сопровождал его, а Оскара никто не стал останавливать.  
В малом зале было зябко, несмотря на полыхающий камин. На маленьком столе были приготовлены закуски и вино — Райнхард явно собирался отметить победу в малом круге и его не сильно волновало, что Кирхайс давно перестал получать удовольствие от пищи.  
— Я сделал то, что обещал тебе, Кирхайс, — сказал Райнхард, снимая с себя корону. Он полюбовался ей немного, а потом положил к закускам. — Что теперь?  
Кирхайс плотоядно улыбнулся. Оскар поежился от вида его зубов. Понятно, что человечиной тот не питался, но было неуютно.  
— Вам надо попрощаться, — тихо, но отчетливо проговорил Оберштайн.  
Оскар видел, что тот еле стоял на ногах.  
— Вы говорите это сейчас, в момент моего триумфа? — Райнхард улыбнулся, и улыбка вышла злой. Он презирал вассала, который показал слабость.  
Дальнейшее произошло слишком быстро.  
Кирхайс оскалился в ответ и сделал шаг вперед. Оберштайн попытался удержать своего подопечного, но Кирхайс оттолкнул его и Оберштайн, потерявший сознание, повалился прямо на Оскара.  
Оскар был парализован. Ему требовалось время, чтобы опустить некроманта на пол и остановить немертвого. Райнхард в ужасе распахнул глаза, когда Кирхайс, не переставая улыбаться, протянул руку.  
— Теперь живи, — голос был низким и тягучим, с примесью могильного холода.  
Когда Кирхайс сорвал с шеи Райнхарда медальон, рука повисла плетью, но пальцы держались крепко.  
На последней уходящей воле, он бросил его в камин и осел рядом бесформенной кучей.  
— Кирхайс! — Райнахард бросился к нему и упал рядом на колени. — Кирхайс….  
Оскара страдания его императора занимали не очень сильно. Оберштайн поверхностно и часто дышал, отказываясь приходить в сознание.  
Кирхайс, с точки зрения Оскара, умерев окончательно поступил мудро. Пламя должно было повредить медальон и сделать восстановление затруднительным. Если Оберштайн каждый раз придавал этой горе костей и разложившейся плоти человеческую форму, то его мастерством можно было только восхититься.

Почувствовал движение рядом, Оскар обернулся. Мальчишка Эмиль — ординарец Райнхарда, стоял, зажав ладонями рот, чтобы не закричать. Вид императора на коленях перед давно умершим другом действительно внушал ужас.  
— Позови адмирала Мюллера, быстро, — скомандовал Оскар.  
Ему самому срочно требовалась ванна, желательно размером с внутреннее море. Пока Мюллер будет приводить в чувство императора, Оскару предстояло собрать по частям одного некроманта. Оставалось надеяться, что тот, в отличие от Райнхарда, сопротивляться не будет.  
Неискреннее посочувствовав Мюллеру, Оскар похлопал Оберштайна по щекам. Тот открыл глаза, а значит вполне мог идти своими ногами. Нести его на руках, как впечатлительную девицу, Оскар не собирался, а убрать его подальше от Райнхарда было необходимо.  
Пришедший Мюллер сориентировался моментально. Он приобнял Райнхарда за плечи, поднял его с пола и повел в сторону внутренних покоев. Оскар тоже было собрался приобнять Оберштайна за плечи и вывести, но тот скинул с себя руку.  
— Сначала надо убраться, Ройенталь.  
Оскару оставалось только закатить глаза в бессильном раздражении.  
— Поверьте, неряшливый некромант — значительно более плохая примета, чем опечаленный император.  
В данном конкретном случае Оскар не был уверен, что согласен, но проверять не хотелось. Оберштайн явно лучше знал вероятные последствия своей… неаккуратности.  
Возможно это была игра сознания, но куча на полу немного зашевелилась. По крайней мере вонь стала отчетливей.

Оскар выглянул в окно. До моря было не меньше километра — бесконечно много, когда ты стоишь рядом с мертвым немертвым адмиралом, а некромант роется в камине щипцами, выискивая там медальон. И как только разглядел, что Кирхайс бросил его именно туда? Неужели обморок был притворным?  
— Надеюсь, вы уже вызвали машину и человека с мешком, Ройенталь?  
— Я думал, что вы предадите его тело огню, — усмехнулся Оскар, набирая сообщение на портативном комме.  
— Чтобы он еще лет триста бродил здесь призраком? Не несите чушь, как первокурсник.  
— У меня другая специализация, если вы забыли, — рявкнул Оскар.  
Оберштайн повернулся, посмотрел на него долгим спокойным взглядом, а потом пояснил:  
— Мы похороним его на кладбище. Выберите то, за которым будет удобно присматривать, в случае…. — он запнулся. — В случае если все пройдет не слишком гладко.  
Оскар неопределенно повел плечами. Похоже, он будет жить в доме с видом на могилу Зигфрида Кирхайса… но ведь… держи врагов близко, а друзей еще ближе, не так ли?

***

Поднимая и опуская лопату в зловещем сумраке кладбища, Оскар мрачно думал, что вечер после коронации он представлял себе совершенно иначе.  
По крайней мере кладбище Оберштайн одобрил с первой попытки. Вряд ли ему было все равно, но это, на достаточном удалении от города, в меру запущенное, со все еще действующей церковью ему понравилось.  
Когда Оскар назвал вариант Оберштайн процедил что-то про общие курсы для всех учебных программ, что должно было означать одобрение.  
Когда же Оскар предположил, что Оберштайн в напарники мог бы выбрать кого-то из своего отдела, тот посмотрел мертвым взглядом и сказал, что они слишком ценны, чтобы рисковать. То ли это была шутка, то ли намек на последний рубеж обороны, Оскар так и не понял и вдумываться не собирался. Он тоже был достаточно ценен. Хотя, в случае провала, ему были выданы инструкции любым способом хватать труп и уносить к краю моря. Тогда путешествие Кирхайса назад заняло бы время, и дало тем, кто остался с Райнхардом, возможность подготовиться.  
После того, как медальон прошел через огонь, сознание Кирхайса было уничтожено. А вот то количество усилий, которое Оберштайн вложил в поддержание работоспособности его тела, могло выйти боком.  
Останки в мешке вяло шевелились, подтверждая.  
Перед тем, как сесть в машину, Оберштайн раскрыл взятый из кабинета чемоданчик, смешал содержимое двух флаконов и выпил. Оскару он тоже выдал несколько подозрительного вида таблеток. Одна была кислой настолько, что Оскар едва не закашлялся, вторая горчила, а третья отдавала тухлятиной.  
— Может быть он примет вас за своего, — с некоторым сомнением в голосе сказал Оберштайн.  
Оскару комплимент показался в высшей степени сомнительным.

Рыхлая влажная земля была тяжелой. Оскар изрядно испачкался и устал, но Оберштайн был неумолим. Он гипнотизировал взглядом мешок и лично махать лопатой не собирался.  
— Два метра вниз. На большее вы все равно не способны, а такой глубины должно быть достаточно.  
Оскар копал через боль в ладонях. Мозоли были не смертельными, но определенно неприятными.  
Кирхайс снова завозился, плотоядно урча. Оскар даже поежился. Он привык убивать, но вот такой противник был в его жизни первым.  
Оберштайн подошел сзади, заглянул через плечо в разверзнувшуюся пасть могилы и молниеносным движением отхватил у Оскара с затылка прядь волос. Он не успел ничего возразить против стрижки, и чудом не огрел Оберштайна в ответ лопатой по голове.  
Волосы отправились в мешок, и оттуда раздались звуки, которые Оскар бы описал как “утробное чавканье”.  
С каждой минутой мысль о совместном проживании казалась все более и более не аппетитной. Оберштайн ведь наверняка берет работу на дом.  
— Вы знаете правило трех “С”, Ройенталь?  
Оскар помотал головой и вылез из ямы. Ему больше всего хотелось сходить в душ, но до этого надо было дожить в самом прямом смысле.  
— Ссыпать, спеть, сплясать.  
— Вы думаете, что мне предстоит захоранивать мертвяков самому? Увольте.  
Оберштайн скрестил руки на груди, проигнорировав саркастическое замечание.  
Они постояли молча, пока Оберштайн не процедил:  
— Сыпьте. Я буду петь.  
Предлагать делать наоборот Оскар не стал. Мало ли, что там надо петь.  
Он подтащил мешок к могиле и вытряхнул его содержимое, вернее попытался это сделать.  
Пальцы, еще не потерявшие форму, цеплялись за ткань, попытались подняться вверх.  
Ошметки плоти со звонким чавкающим звуком отрывались и падали в провал. Оскар из последних сил тряс мешок, но поганая тварь отказывалась захораниваться.  
С первыми звуками голоса она замерла. Что за слова пел Оберштайн Оскар не мог разобрать, только застыл, завороженно смотря, как то, что некогда было Зигфридом Кирхайсом тягучей зловонной жижей вываливается в землю. В притягательной черноте могилы зажглись огоньки. Их мягкий свет напоминал свечение водорослей на самом глубоком морском дне. Только вода внизу была холодной, а земное чрево манило теплом и уютом колыбели. Оскар наклонился вперед, влекомый мягкими звуками песни, и выпустил мешок из рук. Тот покрывалом упал на дно, приглашая следовать за собой.  
Первый ком земли отдался в позвоночнике тревогой. Человек рядом засыпал яму, явно вознамерившись не допустить того, чтобы Оскар смог последовать в ее притягательную черноту.  
Земля сыпалась быстрее, чем Оскар успевал двигаться, и он рискнул, сделав рывок. Падение на спину было обидным и болезненным, зато прочистило голову. Над ним было бездонное чернильное небо, украшенное морским жемчугом звезд. Еще ребенком, не раз и не два Оскар ловил их отражение в воде.  
Оберштайн мерно работал, засыпая могилу. Он что-то насвистывал себе под нос и только когда он отложил лопату, Оскар рискнул спросить:  
— Что это было? Я чуть не шагнул следом?  
— Маскирующее зелье сработало сильнее, чем я рассчитывал. Он просто должен был распознать в вас такого же мертвяка и не нападать — это мы видели. Если бы не его замешательство, вы бы не удержали мешок. Но потом вы с такой готовностью решили сойти в могилу, что другой на моем месте поинтересовался все ли у вас в порядке и не нужна ли вам помощь.  
— А что сделаете вы? — усмехнулся Оскар.  
— Продолжу ритуал. Теперь надо утрамбовать землю, поэтому… — Оберштайн начал подпрыгивать и переступать ногами, что со стороны действительно напоминало зловещий танец. — Если вы присоединитесь, то мы закончим в два раза быстрее.  
Не то, чтобы у Оскара была возможность отказаться.  
— Признайтесь хотя бы самому себе — вы давно мечтали сплясать на его могиле, Оберштайн, — ноги проваливались в рыхлую землю и двигаться было неудобно. Не говоря уже о том, что Оскару казалось, что Кирхайс все еще тянет руки из земли, пытаясь утянуть к себе.  
— Не думаю, что вам стоит распространяться об этой части ритуала его величеству, — спокойно ответил Оберштайн, не сбиваясь с ритма. — Он все же нежно привязан к своему другу детства.  
— Надеюсь, что если вдруг так надо будет зарывать Мюллера, то вы найдете себе более молодого и более опытного напарника, — медленно проговорил Оскар, берегя дыхание.  
— Если бы я упокаивал вас, то взял бы не меньше двух помощников. Можете считать это комплиментом.  
— Сколько же народу потребуется, чтобы призвать вас к порядку. Вся имперская армия? — Оскару показалось, что под ногами что-то хрустнуло, но скорее всего это была просто ветка.  
— Меня следует сжечь в первые пятнадцать минут.  
Танцующий Оберштайн был настолько сосредоточен, что Оскар не рискнул задавать уточняющие вопросы или шутить.

Когда они закончили, то Оскар устало сел на соседнее надгробие. Оберштайн же, будто был моложе и совершенно не устал, достал из своих бесчисленных карманов мешочек и, отломав от соседнего куста веточку, начал рыхлить верхний слой земли.  
— Это семена борвинка, — сказал Оберштайн, нарушив тишину. — У него голубые соцветия и вечнозеленая листва.  
— Лоэнграмму должно понравится, — улыбнулся Оскар.  
— Думаю, что официальная могила будет в другом месте. И… — Оберштайн запнулся, — Я не уверен, что Райнхарду стоит приходить сюда. Они слишком сильно связаны. Незачем тревожить окончательно мертвых, и живому это принесет только боль. Мы скажем, что отдали его морю звезд. Так будет правильнее, Ройенталь.  
Оскар молча кивнул, в который раз за вечер.  
— Пойдемте. Мой дом недалеко. Там есть ванна, пена, ароматические масла, горячий ужин и уютная постель, конечно же.  
Оберштайн провел раскрытой ладонью по свежезасаженной могиле и встал.  
— Должны же вы проконтролировать, что я не захочу вернуться досыпать в эту колыбель земли, — рассмеялся Оскар.  
Оберштайн кивнул так серьезно, как будто и не понял, что это была шутка.

***

— Не бойтесь, это всего лишь вода, — Оскар спустился по ступеням в бассейн и протянул руку, приглашая за собой. — Она даже не соединена с океаном. Я только недавно переехал и не успел достроить дом.  
— У вас из окон видно кладбище, — Оберштайн в нерешительности стоял на бортике.  
— И море. Все, что нужно, чтобы встретить старость, не правда ли. Спускайтесь. Только вначале кажется, что холодно, но вы быстро привыкнете.  
Оберштайн колебался, поэтому Оскару пришлось выйти из воды и подойти вплотную, зовя воду за собой.  
— Мы уже так делали, помните? — водоворот кружил вокруг ступней, не касаясь их. — Я буду рядом. Это значительно безопаснее, чем наши недавние развлечения.  
— Это будет третий раз. Мы слишком часто обмениваемся силой. Она перемешивается. Это неправильно.  
Замешательство величественного некроманта подняло в Оскаре теплую волну нежности. Он прикоснулся костяшками пальцев к его щеке, прося посмотреть на себя.  
— Если вы захотите, то это будет последний.  
Целоваться оказалось так же естественно и легко, как дать воде приподнять их обоих и погрузить в прохладную глубину.  
Струящаяся вода разогрела сначала кожу, а потом и все тело, Оскар чувствовал, как она поддерживает и ведет их обоих, позволяя слиться воедино. Поцелуй стал более жадным, требовательным. Оберштайн пил его, как пьет изнывающий от жажды. Оскар щедро делился и магией, и теплом, и самой своей сущностью.  
Прикосновения к чужому телу отражались от водяного купола и возвращались силой, которая пьянила, требуя большего.  
Следуя за водой, Оскар прикасался губами к телу, ловя пульс, изучая тонкие прожилки вен, проступающих под мраморно-белой кожей.  
Когда оказалось, что он схвачен в замок коленей — это было правильно. Так же правильно, как следуя за биением крови, подаваться вперед.  
Морская вода держала их, а потом вобрала в себя выплеснувшееся семя и отхлынула, довольная жертвой.

Утром, когда Оберштайн стоял у окна, пристально всматриваясь в открывшийся вид на кладбище и участок свежевзрытой земли, Оскар сказал:  
— Вы можете остаться здесь, если захотите. Тогда он всегда будет под наблюдением, не правда ли?  
— В вашей спальне? — можно было рассмотреть тень улыбки, скользнувшей по извечно неподвижному лицу.  
— В спальне, в доме, — Оскар запнулся, — В жизни.  
— В смерти? — уточнил Оберштайн, не открывая взгляда от могил.  
— Нет, — Оскар рассмеялся и прижался грудью к его спине. — Вас сожгут сразу, а мне обещано, что никто не сможет заставить меня вернуться.  
— Вы же не сочли эту отметку свадебным подарком, Ройенталь, — Оберштайн развернулся в объятии, но его гнев был скорее притворным.  
— Вы же не считаете этот столь удачно расположенный особняк, мои свадебным подарком? Тут даже есть сад, в котором сможет гулять ваша собака, если, конечно, ей действительно это надо.  
— Вы совершенно меня не слушаете.  
— Я помню, что она живая, но мало ли что-то успело измениться?  
Оскар выразительно посмотрел на аквариум в углу комнаты. Сомик, которого три дня назад съели товарищи, и чей скелет Оскар так и не успел выудить из воды, подняв облако ила, деловито зарывался в грунт.

***

В том, что Его Величество заснул, не было ничего необычного. Нейдхард тоже оставался в сознании исключительно благодаря силе воли. Зато он мог честно восхищаться командиром, который спать-то спал, посапывал даже, но осанка оставалась безупречной. Внимательный зритель, наведя бинокль на императорскую ложу, мог бы решить, что вот так, с закрытыми глазами, императору проще погрузиться в чарующие звуки оперы.

То, что Райнхард спал, было отличным знаком. То, что он упрямо вытягивал себя за пределы дворца — еще лучшим.  
Нейдхард был с ним рядом, в ту вторую первую ночь после смерти Кирхайса. Остался только потому, что таков был приказ вышестоящего адмирала. Просьба, конечно же, но и приказ.  
Магия, которая невидимым ореолом окружала юного императора, казалось изменила цвет. Райнхард был наполнен горечью, скорбью и ненавистью ко всему живому.  
Нейдхард — Щит. Он всегда думал о себе, как о защитнике, но и в страшном сне не предполагал, что станет щитом, закрывшим страну от горечи ее властелина.  
Казалось, Райнхард готов подписать самый кровавый, самый жестокий указ, снова убивая тех, кто убил его друга.  
Нейдхард был рядом. Стоял, едва касаясь спиной двери, чтобы ничто из отчаяния и злости, черным дымом осевшее в кабинете, не вырвалось за его пределы. Горе императора останется запертым в его спальне.  
С какой радостью переложил бы Нейдхард почетную обязанность стража на того же маршала Ройенталя, или на господина некроманта — вот уж кого не жалко. Но они были заняты, оба, и им обоим было не ведомо милосердие.  
Внешне Райнхард был спокоен. Он не крушил мебель, не рвал бумаги в бессильной злости, но в потемневших глазах было черное пламя и оно же пеплом окутало его волосы.  
Тот, кто сиял ярче солнца, стал темнее штормовой ночи.  
Нейдхард стоял, не двигаясь, до самого рассвета. Повторял про себя, что у него есть просьба, и что только приказ императора может отменить ее.  
Но Райнхард не обращал на него внимания, будто не видел вовсе, и Нейдхард стоял, боясь пошевелиться.  
Уже под утро, когда Райнхард заснул сидя в кресле, Нейдхард укрыл его одеялом и провел ладонью по волосам. Они снова были золотыми. Буря ли миновала или чернота спряталась глубоко в сердце Райнхарда, Нейдхард боялся и думать.  
Много позже он узнал ответ или надеялся, что узнал.

Сейчас, едва касаясь плечом плеча, он очень хотел верить, что все то больное, злое, что выжирало Его Императора изнутри, осело пеплом, а потом ушло в землю.  
Да, такие раны не затягиваются быстро, но то, что Райнхард был готов видеть рядом с собой людей, говорило о многом. И Нейдхард был счастлив тем, что был тем самым человеком, которому дозволено сидеть рядом.

Райнхард открыл глаза за несколько минут до окончания представления, и, наверное, дело было не в том, что Нейдхард пнул его в царственную лодыжку. Зато уважаемой публике не пришлось ждать, пока император соизволит начать аплодировать.

Когда они шли к машине, то Райнхард полушутя сказал:  
— Вы столько раз были в моем доме, адмирал, но я ни разу не видел, как живете вы.  
— Просто, Ваше Величество. Я из самой обычной семьи и не привык к роскоши.  
— О, Мюллер. Когда я был маленьким, то нам за неуплату отключили свет, так что…

Всю дорогу до дома Нейдхард сидел как на иголках. Его жилье было служебным. Часть дома с отдельным входом — скорее просторная квартира, чем особняк. Успокаивало только то, что именно сегодня должна была прийти горничная и привести холостяцкую обитель в порядок. А вот еда хранилась в морозилке, зато Нейдхард вполне мог разогреть ее сам.

Плащ император оставил в прихожей вместе с кителем. От этого происходящее казалось нереальным. По дому Нейдхарда бегал юноша, которому было интересно абсолютно все. В попытке казаться взрослым и радушным хозяином, Нейдхард даже показал ему чердак. Там было темно, пыльно, а лестница была ненадежной, поэтому Нейдхард страховал внизу. Райнхард спускался лицом вперед, и когда оставалось всего одна ступенька — замер. Нейдхард так и стоял истуканом, чувствуя, как от прилившей к щекам крови чуть кружится голова.  
Мальчик-Райнхард был так близко, так крепко пойман в необъятие, что хотелось завершить прикосновение поцелуем.  
Но, отмерев, Райнхард ручьем протек между рук, и устремился покорять нижние этажи.  
Кухня и плита были принесены в жертву, но Нейдхард ни о чем не жалел. В первую очередь о том, что пригласил остаться у него на ночь. И во вторую, что лампочка в холле, так долго мерцавшая, наконец перегорела. Райнхард потребовал заменить ее самому. Нейдхард опять страховал его, но на этот раз удержал в объятии и поцеловал перед тем, как отпустить.  
Второй поцелуй случился, наверное, только потому, что новая лампочка вспыхнула и погасла, погрузив холл в темноту.


End file.
